


Block

by WolffyLuna



Category: Age of Sigmar
Genre: Art, Badass Ladies With Swords, Badass women with swords, Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Art of Zana Mathos blocking with her sword.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> I hope you like this!


End file.
